


Haircut

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, body horror I guess?, some AU where Blue Pearl is free from Blue Diamond I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven thinks that Blue Pearl should receive a Meaningful Haircut to commemorate becoming free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircut

“Hmm,” Steven uttered as he leaned forward, staring intently at Blue Pearl, who twisted her fingers in her lap.

“Is there something that I can do for you, Steven Quartz?” she asked.

“You know what you need?”

“No, what?”

“A haircut! A meaningful haircut to show how you’re free from anyone’s command, just like how it is in all the anime!”

“Umm?”

“Pleeeeaaaase?”

“Well, I suppose if you must. But I’m not sure it’ll look–“

“I’m sure you’re beautiful under all this hair!” Steven said, reaching for Blue’s bangs and pushing them up. He stared for a moment at the writhing mass of tentacles and the multitudes of eyeballs clustered between them, and then let the hair fall back into Blue’s face.

“You know what? I think your hair actually looks good as it is."

**Author's Note:**

> I found this among my Notes documents and I'm screaming.


End file.
